


Chamomile

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 官方出的古雷快樂農場套組(？)裡的洋甘菊組合關於和好的故事。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 3





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Aron Wright - You’re the last thing on my mind

加洛坐在玄關綁著靴子上的鞋帶，像是突然想到什麼似的回過頭，與他同居的男人站在不遠的廚房裡，單手攪拌著杯中的咖啡，空氣裡傳來陣陣研磨咖啡豆產生的香味，他用右手撐在後方的木地板上，即使眼前的畫面每天都會上演，但他還是忍不住想多看幾眼。  
從未想過自己還能夠與這個人一起住在同一個屋簷下，雖然是因為法院最終的判決，讓加洛得以和古雷以居家監控的方式一起生活，即使這個結果並不如他的預期，但也很好。  
也很好，加洛心想，對方端起剛泡好的咖啡，轉過頭的瞬間和他四目相交，紅色的雙眸盯著他幾秒鐘後，加洛才聽見古雷開口：「有話快說。」  
「今天下班需要買什麼東西回來嗎？」雖然從住進這裡開始，古雷從未要求加洛為他買些什麼，好像把所有生活所需都降到最低一般——就連和加洛的互動也是能少則少。  
可是已經比一開始好上許多，起初在監獄會面時，古雷基本上是完全不理會加洛所說的每一句話，最常說的不是「滾開」，就是「你煩不煩」，所以現在對方願意和他多說一句話，就已經讓加洛感到滿足。  
今天也不例外，加洛看著古雷端著咖啡坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，那雙眼睛不再望著他，一如往常，對方不會再跟他多說些什麼，加洛從地板上站了起來，拉了拉自己的上衣和外套，伸手推開大門。  
「我出門了！」他對屋內大喊，也和平常一樣，沒有人回應他的話，然而正當他準備關上大門時，加洛突然聽見熟悉的聲音傳入耳中。  
「洋甘菊種子。」  
加洛猛然地再次推開大門，睜大雙眼望著屋內的人，他張嘴想說些什麼，可是思緒卻一片空白，剛才說話的人彷彿什麼事情也沒發生似的繼續喝著咖啡，加洛過了很久才回過神，露出笑容。  
「好！」他開心地說道，「洋甘菊種子！」

-

古雷小心翼翼地將種子捏在食指與拇指中，慢慢撒入剛才已經翻鬆的土壤內，再輕輕將些許泥土重新覆蓋在種子上，加洛買的洋甘菊種子被分別種在三個盆栽內，就擺在日照充足的窗台上，只要從客廳裡抬頭一望，便能看見的地方。  
加洛蹲在古雷背後約五步距離的位置，看著對方親手種下自己買回來的種子，過去被白色手套包裹的手掌，現在卻沾著咖啡色的土壤，這樣的對比宛如訴說著加洛曾經仰望的希望殞落，墜入地面。  
但若非如此，他也不可能再和古雷以這種方式住在一起，他不確定自己是不是該為對這件事情感到慶幸而羞愧，可是當加洛每每意識到他們正呼吸著同一個空間的空氣時，他卻又忍不住感到喜悅——還好，他沒有失去古雷。  
將盆栽一一覆上薄土後，古雷拿起一旁地板上的澆花器，但單手提著金屬器具讓對方看起來有些重心不穩，澆花器裡頭的水灑了一點出來，木製的地板上出現數個深色的圓點，加洛趕緊站起來，快步地走到對方身邊，提起古雷手中的澆花器。  
「我幫⋯⋯」加洛抬起頭對古雷說的話被對方的眼神截斷，他們僵持在原地，古雷沒有說話，而他也沒有放手，他們就只是看著彼此，不發一語。  
他們其實沒有改變，卻也改變了，加洛仰望著古雷的角度沒有變，可是他們卻再也不是曾經的那種關係，就連加洛自己也不知道，他們現在究竟算什麼關係。  
從古雷被監禁的那天開始，他再也沒有喊過一次對方旦那，可是相對的，古雷也沒再叫過他的名字，他們成了彼此最熟悉的陌生人。  
「我幫你澆花，好嗎？」加洛握緊勾著澆花器的把手的手，然而在他說完之後，沈默再次於他們之間蔓延，久得，像是過了一整個世紀般，他才又聽見古雷低沈的聲音傳入耳中。  
「隨便你。」對方說完後鬆開握在澆花器的手，加洛手中的重量增加了一些，但他無法壓抑自己心臟狂跳，古雷轉身離開的背影映在加洛的眼中，他突然開始期待。  
期待洋甘菊花開的那一天。

-

洋甘菊的莖葉在微風吹拂下微微擺動，吐出一點點白色花瓣的花苞緩緩晃動著，古雷拿著加洛新買的小澆花器，將每一盆洋甘菊的土壤撒上足夠的水份，浸濕的土壤變成深咖啡色，讓他想到蛋糕上的巧克力粉。  
雖然對方並沒有要求加洛再買新的澆花器，可是從那天加洛幫忙提澆花器之後，古雷只願意拿著馬克杯，在廚房和窗台間來回好幾趟，才能把三盆洋甘菊澆完水。  
他只好在隔幾天的下班後，再回到當初買洋甘菊種子的花店，重新買一個容量剛好、重量也不會帶給古雷負擔的澆花器，小小的，不會太大，加洛特地選了黃色——和洋甘菊的花蕊一樣的顏色。  
「他們很快就會開花了吧。」加洛半倚在窗台旁，手裡捧著溫熱的馬克杯，小口小口地喝著古雷剛泡好的熱可可。  
那是他最近的新發現，那天去超市採買日常生活用品時，碰巧遇上超市的即期品拍賣，沒有特別喜歡甜食的加洛隨手買了一包即溶可可粉，原本打算明天帶到滅火隊跟其他人分享，然而隔天早上起床，甜膩的可可香味取代了熟悉的咖啡香。  
每天早晨都習慣泡咖啡的古雷依舊在廚房的流理台上攪拌著深褐色的液體，可是苦澀的飲料換成昨天加洛買回來的可可，而且更讓加洛不敢置信的是，對方也幫他泡了一杯。  
加洛看著現在自己手中的熱可可冒著熱氣，從那天之後，他出門前就會獲得一杯剛泡好的熱飲，他默默記下對方喜歡熱可可這一點，好像這樣，他就離古雷更貼近一些。  
「再過一個禮拜。」古雷沒有轉頭，維持著低頭的動作說道，手指輕柔地撫摸過洋甘菊翠綠的葉子，又拂過上方等待綻放的花苞，「他們長得很好。」  
「你把他們照顧的很好。」他說完後拿起手中的馬克杯接近嘴邊，滑入嘴中的液體溫熱但不燙口，從舌尖到喉嚨都能感受到熱可可的甜膩。  
加洛又喝了一口，古雷的側臉在透過玻璃的陽光照射下，印上洋甘菊斑駁的影子，他舔了一下自己的上唇，嘴裡甜甜的，心裡也是。

-

洋甘菊開花那一天，加洛剛好沒有值班，他在吃早餐前拿著手機拍了好幾張照片，挑了其中幾張光線和角度不錯的上傳到社群軟體，果然沒多久就得到許多愛心和留言。  
他坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，盯著手機裡不斷跳出的通知，紅色的小紅點消失後很快便再出現，加洛點開了里歐的留言，雖然不是當面說話，但文字間似乎能夠聽見友人用著有些調侃的語氣說著：『你還真有閒情逸致。』  
『不是我，這是古雷種的。』加洛的手指快速地在螢幕上來回點擊，『怎麼樣，超漂亮的吧！』  
『古雷種的？他送給你了嗎？』艾娜的頭像突然出現在他們的留言之中，他不解地在艾娜的留言按了驚訝的表情符號。  
『果然是滅火笨蛋。』里歐的留言又再次出現，而且還在加洛的第一個留言按了憤怒的表情符號。  
加洛對於兩位友人的對話毫無頭緒，在放下手機以前，他看見社群軟體出現的最新通知，是艾娜的留言。  
『洋甘菊的花語。』  
古雷正好把剛泡好的熱可可放到他面前，加洛便把手機擺到旁邊的桌面上，他看著古雷走到另外一旁的座位坐下後，他便一邊吃著還有些燙口的烤吐司，一邊戳著手機螢幕。  
加洛單指慢慢在搜尋框裡輸入艾娜說的關鍵字，按下確認後藍色的圓圈不停打轉，最後終於出現搜尋的結果，他偏頭一看，螢幕上細小的文字讓他張大眼睛，忘了自己口中還咬著吐司的一角，加洛緩緩抬起頭，看著餐桌另一邊的古雷，目光又轉回那行文字上。  
『洋甘菊的花語：苦難中的力量，不輸給逆境的堅強，逆境中的活力，親密的交往，和好。』  
最後的二個字落入眼中，那是古雷想告訴他的話嗎？還是他自己自作多情的妄想？  
加洛再次看向和自己同住的同居人，而對方似乎也感受到他的視線，那對火紅的眼眸對上他的，加洛幻想過無數種和古雷和解的可能性，但唯獨這一個，他從未想到過。  
「洋甘菊的花語⋯⋯」加洛把吐司放到餐盤中，他感覺到自己全身都在細細地顫抖著，他望著古雷，說出口的聲音輕得不可思議，「難道你一開始就打算種洋甘菊嗎？」  
「也許⋯⋯是這樣吧。」古雷沒有直接給予他正面的回答，可是那對加洛來說，卻已經足夠，他離開原本的座位，快步走向古雷，不顧對方的意願便一把將人擁入懷中。  
古雷沒有拒絕他的擁抱，甚至用著僅存的手臂攬著加洛的背，輕輕拍著，像是安撫他的情緒一般，他等了好久、好久，才等到了和好的這一刻。  
加洛的手臂收得更緊一些，他身體還在顫抖，因為哭泣，因為喜悅——因為這一天，洋甘菊花開。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 之前加古加的電影包場應援無料XD  
> 一開始是因為看到快樂農場套組忍不住查了洋甘菊的花語，看到最後一個解釋差一點在辦公室大叫，在推特上和橄欖老師聊到這個梗，結果橄欖老師就寫了如果古雷和加洛都知道花語下的對話，結果那個晚上我就拿老師的對話寫完無料了 。  
> 感謝橄欖老師提供梗讓我寫，真的很久很久沒寫這麼溫柔的故事了(你也知道)，希望拿到的人會喜歡。


End file.
